Mi Querida Hermana :3
by Maro The Dark Rabbit
Summary: Tracker tiene una hermana mayor, su nombre es Éster, y llegara a la selva de visita, ella a estado algo estresada estos últimos días, por lo que una visita a su hermano podría animarla, pero... Esto no era lo que ella esperaba. (Advertencia: Este One-Shot contiene Lemon e Incesto)


Este One-Shot toma lugar en la selva donde Tracker vivía, el pequeño chihuahua se encontraba acostado en su cama para cachorros, escuchando Dubstep con sus audífonos a un volumen moderado. El pobre chihuahua estaba triste, pues hace unos días el tuvo unos problemas con la patrulla Paw Patrol, unos problemas muy graves de los cuales el es culpable, su castigo... Tener 3 meses de inactividad dentro de la patrulla, por lo que no podrá participar en misiones ni rescates.

Esto frustraba mucho a Tracker, pues realmente no quería que nada de esto pasará, que fue lo que hizo? Pues eso lo veremos mas al rato.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, el chico Carlos estaba preparando huevos revueltos con algo de jamón, ya saben, comida casera ewe. Cuando término de cocinar el huevo con jamón, se acercó al Platón de comida de Tracker y vertió en el una buena cantidad de croquetas.

-Tracker, ven a desayunar!- dijo el chico llamando a su mascota.

-Ya voy!- respondio Tracker, que pese a tener los audífonos puestos, logro escuchar como su dueño le llamaba gracias a su sentido del oído súper desarrollado, así que se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Provecho- dijo el chico acariciando al chihuahua, luego se dirigió a su mesa para desayunar.

-Thank You- agradeció el gesto asintiendo, se veía algo desanimado, por lo que el afectó de su dueño le era reconfortante.

-Tracker, seguro de que estas bien? Te e notado triste desde que Ryder te puso aquella sanción por... Ya sabes- dijo Carlos algo preocupado por su cachorro.

-Bueno... La verdad si estoy algo triste- dijo Tracker suspirando, luego empezó a comer.

Los dos degustaron su comida, al menos Carlos, pues Tracker aun estaba triste y melancólico, cuando termino se levantó, no sin antes decir un "Gracias a Dios" para agradecer la comida, luego se fue a su habitación para estar en soledad.

En eso se escucho el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada, Carlos fue a abrir, atendiendo a quien estuviera ahí afuera, al abrir, vio a una hembra chihuahua, era algo similar a Tracker, sólo cambiando unos tonos de marrón y la distribución de las partes mas oscuras, tenía ojos verdes como un par de esmeraldas, y en su cuello portaba un collar de un color azul muy muy oscuro.

-Oh, hola, quien eres- preguntó el chico mirando sorprendido a la hembra, obviamente recordándole a su pequeño Tracker.

-Hello, soy Éster, la hermana de Tracker- saludo la cachorra un poco apenada. -vine a verlo... Puedo pasar?-

-ÉSTER!!- grito Tracker desde su habitación, después salio a toda velocidad a recibir a su hermana mayor. -Que bueno que te veo!- le abraza, esto sorprendió aun más a Carlos, pues ya no se veía triste, sino alegre.

-Hola Hermanito, ya has crecido mucho- bromeó la hembra abrazando a su pequeño hermano.

-Si, ya estoy grandecito- Rio el. -Ven, pasa, debes estar cansada por el viaje- se mueve a un lado dándole paso a su familiar.

-Eres bienvenida- dijo Carlos haciendo lo mismo que su cachorro.

Éster asintió y entro al lugar, pese a estar en la selva, la cabaña se veía muy de ciudad, pues tenían sofá, televisor, una PupStation 4, y no olvidemos el olor a huevo con jamón en el ambiente.

-Dime, que has hecho últimamente?- pregunta Tracker emocionado.

-Pues...- Éster iba a responder pero en eso bajo la mirada. -No mucho, Papá y Mamá me hecharon de casa... Mi anterior novio me dejo... No e conseguido trabajo... En general me ah ido del Nabo, y pues, pensé que una visita al hogar de mi hermanito podría ayudar a levantarme el animo... Supongo- respondió la perrita fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Descuida, por eso somos familia- toma su pata. -Puedes quedarte unos días si quieres- siguirio el.

-Que?- pregunta Carlos algo inconforme con la sugerencia de Tracker. -Enserio sera buena idea que se quede?-

-Vamos Carlos, es mi hermana- respondió Tracker rodeando a Éster con su pata. -Please-

-No me gustaría causar problemas, creo que debería quedarme en otro lado hasta que mi situación mejore- baja las orejas.

-Mmmm... Esta bien, dejaré que te quedes, si eso hace feliz a mi Tracker- el chico accede, luego se sentó en su sofá para reposar un poco lo del desayuno.

-Gracias, se lo agradesco enserio- agradeció ella, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, ahora real.

-Thank you- agradeció Tracker contento, pues ahora pasaría con su hermana todo ese tiempo perdido que no pudo aprovechar, además de que le serviría de distracción para no pensar en los Paw Patrol.

Los dos hermanos y Carlos estuvieron charlando durante todo el día, hablando a cerca de la infancia de los dos juntos: cuando jugaban en el parque, comían bisquets de a montones, preparaban quesadillas juntos, jugaban "The King Of Fighter" en las maquinitas de la tienda de doña Petra, veían el Chavo del 8, entre otras muchas actividades de hermanos.

Además de eso también hablaban de lo que hacían actualmente el uno sin el otro: Éster contaba como era la relación que ella tenia con sus padres en México, no a sido del todo agradable, pues ellos la habían hechado de casa, ya saben, después los problemas que tubo con su novio, el cual término con ella, dejándola sola, y finalizando con el asunto de no encontrar trabajo en ningún lado por ser una cachorra muy joven aun, al final ella decidiría ir a la selva donde su hermano vivía, así que con el dinero que logro ahorrar meses atrás, se fue a visitarlo.

Tracker por su parte contaba todo lo que había hecho junto a la patrulla Paw Patrol, desde que se unió a su mas reciente misión, claro, lo único que no le contó a su hermana fue la sanción que le habían puesto, el motivo era muy... Decepcionante para que se lo contara a ella, omitiendo esa parte de todo lo que le dijo.

Y Carlos pues... Hablaba de Matea y Mandi... Solo eso.

Al finalizar el día y caer la noche, Tracker decidió mostrarle a su hermana donde dormirá, se la llevo a la habitación, ahi Tracker tomo unas 4 almohadas extra que Carlos tenía guardadas en un armario, las acomodo en el suelo asemejándolas a una cama, después tomo una cobija y la coloco enzima, dándole así una cama improvisada a Éster.

-Tara! Que te parece?- pregunta emocionado, esperando la respuesta positiva de la hembra.

-Deja veo- dijo ella acercándose para posteriormente acostarse, Después de unos segundos acomodándose, dio su aprobación. -es perfecta~-

-Que bueno que te gusto :3- dijo Tracker contento, luego fue a su cama que estaba a pocos centímetros de ahí y se acostó también.

El chico Carlos ya tenia su pijama puesta, el sólo fue a su cama y se acostó. -Buenas noches chicos!- apaga la luz, quedando completa y absolutamente a oscuras, justo como a el le gusta.

-Good Night- dijo Tracker, acurrucado en sus cobijas, pues pese a que sabe que no hay nada ahí, aún le tiene ese temor a la oscuridad.

-Good Night...- dijo Éster tapándose con la cobija, luego volteo y vio a su hermano acurrucado en la cobija, ella sabia de su miedo a la oscuridad, así que solo se acercó un poco y le dio un beso en la frente para tranquilizarlo. -Yo te cuidare-

Tracker la miro, sorprendido y a la vez agradecido de lo que ella le había hecho, después los dos se fueron quedando dormidos gradualmente, quedando la habitación en un silencio absoluto, dando un ambiente demasiado tranquilo~

Pasaron los días y los dos chihuahuas pasaban mucho tiempo de caridad como hermanos, jugaban al Pup-Pup Boggie, leer historias aterradoras por las noches, ver películas y series en Netflix, preparar quesadillas juntos, salir a pasear por la selva de vez en cuando, e incluso explorar las ruinas que Carlos había encontrado un año atrás junto con Ryder. Todas esas actividades emocionaban mucho a los dos canes, sobretodo a Tracker, pues le daba una gran satisfacción mostrarle todo lo que el hacia a su querida hermana, estar con ella y compartir los momentos juntos.

Después de haber explorado el templo junto con Carlos, los dos canes habían vuelto a la cabaña, Carlos se fue a preparar algo de comer a la cocina mientras Tracker y Éster se habían quedado en la sala hablando un poco de lo ocurrido.

-Uff hermana, te luciste con esa araña jaja!- decía Tracker recordando como Éster había asustado a Carlos con una araña que se encontró durante su exploración.

-Si fue gracioso, igual que en los viejos tiempo- dijo Éster pensando en aquellas veces en las que hizo lo mismo con personas aleatorias en México.

-Lo recuerdo, un clásico jaja!- Rio el chihuahua, en eso su collar empezó a brillar, era una llamada del cuartel cachorro.

-Uh, que es eso?- pregunta Éster viendo eso.

-Eeeeh... Es una llamada, debo contestar- dijo Tracker bajando del sofá, luego se fue a su habitación para contestar. -Hola, quien es?-

-Hola Tracker- era el Bulldog Rubble. -Sólo llamo para preguntar... Cuando volverás al cuartel? Has estado ausente mucho tiempo- se veía preocupado.

-Rubble, ya te dije que es por un problema que tuve con... Skye y Everest- respondió Tracker.

-y exactamente que ocurrió? La verdad nadie me lo quiere decir- preguntó el Bulldog inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

-Pues... No creo ser el mas apto para decirte eso, lo siento- respondió el chihuahua bajando las orejas.

-Pero...- quiso decir algo pero en eso el labrador del equipo entro en escena.

-Rubble, ya te hemos dicho que no hables con este- dijo el alejando al pequeño cachorro del lugar. -A ver Tracker, si se te ocurre decirle algo de lo ocurrido a Rubble, te va a ir muy mal!- dijo severamente, mostrando furia y enojo en sus ojos. -Sera mejor que no te comuniques con nosotros, al menos hasta que Ryder te quite esa sanción que te puso... Adiós... Pervertido- termina la llamada.

Tracker suspiro y cerro los ojos, sintiéndose como una basura o una alimaña andante, lo que el labrador le dijo le hizo recordar lo que había hecho, arruinando su día perfecto con su hermana. Tracker se dio la vuelta para salir de su habitación e ir con Éster, pero justo en la puerta estaba ella, reflejando en su rostro la desepcion que sentía en ese momento.

-Tracker... Que fue lo que hiciste?- preguntó la hembra acercándose a su hermano.

-Yo... No debería decírtelo- respondió el un poco temeroso, pues sabia que cuando su hermana se enojaba las cosas se ponían muy feas.

-No me vengas con eso... Dime, que hiciste!?- se empieza a molestar.

-Bueno bueno, te lo digo...- dijo el tratando de tranquilizar a su hermana. -Digamos que... Me sobrepase con mi amiga... Skye- respondió cerrando sus ojos, recordando el daño que le hizo a su compañera Cockapoo.

**Flash Back de Tracker...**

Era un día tranquilo en la ciudad bahía aventura, en el cuartel cachorro estaban todos jugando como cualquier otro día, todos a excepción de Skye, la cual estaba recostada sobre el pasto, viendo el cielo, admirando las nubes.

Ella estaba en el patio delantero, mientras que el resto de cachorros estaba en el trasero. La Cockapoo seguía relajada, sin ganas de hacer nada, solo mirando el cielo azul. Sin embargo el momento a solas de la cachorra se vería interrumpido, pues en eso un Jeep había llegado al cuartel, era el chihuahua Tracker, el cual al ver a Skye en el suelo sin hacer nada, decidió acercarse a hablar con ella, estacionó su vehículo y defendió de el.

-Hello Skye- saludo el, entrando en el campo de visión de la cachorra.

-Hola Tracker, que hay?- preguntó ella sonriendo, luego se movió a un lado para que el cachorro mexicano también se sentara.

-Nada, solo vine a pasar tiempo con mis amigos- el cachorro se sienta a un lado de su amiga, luego le sonrió. -y tu que has hecho?-

-lo de siempre, rescates aéreos, jugar, ya sabes- respondió la cachorra cerrando sus ojos.

Tracker empezó a ver detenidamente el cuerpo de su compañera, desde su pecho hasta sus caderas, se quedó mirando esa zona, pensando en todo lo que podría hacer ahí, nada bueno, la verdad.

-Skye... Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo el sin quitar la mirada de la zona íntima de su amiga.

-Claro, dime- respondió ella abriendo los ojos, sin darse cuenta de lo que el chihuahua estaba viendo.

-Es algo sobre ti...- Dijo el recostándose junto a Skye. -algo un poco íntimo...-

-Eeeeh... No, no debo hablar de eso...- respondió ella incomoda por aquella cuestión, luego se separó un poco de Tracker.

-Vamos, es solo una pequeña pregunta- dijo el sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

-Esta bien, que quieres?- pregunto Skye ya sonrojada, volteando a otro lado para ocultarlo.

-Bueno, solo quería saber si...- coloca su pata sobre la entre pierna de la Cockapoo, acariciándola suavemente. -Eres virgen...- término de decir mientras un poco de saliva salia de su hocico.

-Tracker!- Skye se levanta molesta del suelo. -Oye, no estoy para que me antes tocando, entiendes- empieza a repeoceder sin quitarle los ojos al chihuahua.

-Hey, pero aun no llegamos a la mejor parte- Rio el mirado a su amiga con deseo, luego se abalanzo contra ella, dejándola inmóvil en el suelo.

-Tracker, esto ya no me esta gustando- dijo Skye un poco asustada, intento ponerse de pie pero su amigo la tenía atrapada. -No puedo moverme-

-Esa es la idea...- dijo el chihuahua sonriendo perversamente, luego empezó a lamer y a besar el cuello de Skye.

-Ay ay, oye, deja de hacer eso- se quejó ella incomoda por lo que su amigo le estaba haciendo, sonrojándose poco a poco, hasta quedar roja.

-Shhhh... No digas nada- dijo el poniendo una pata en el hocico de Skye, luego esa misma pata bajo hasta llegar a su intimidad.

-No Tracker, ya basta, dejame!- se quejaba la Cockapoo Intentando liberarse de su atacante.

-No te preocupes, tranquila mi niña- decía el metiendo su pata por entre sus partes, empezando a acariciarle su delicada y suave vagina.

-Ya dejame! Ayuda!!- grito ella alzando la cabeza, mientras sus ojos chorreaban lágrimas a mas no poder.

-Skye? Donde estas?!- se escuchó una voz conocida a la distancia, era la Husky Everest, la cual había escuchando los quejidos de su amiga desde el patio trasero, luego corrió a toda velocidad hacia donde escucho los gritos, lo que vio fue el Jeep de Tracker, por lo que supuso que el estaba con Skye para ayudarla, pero cuando se acerco mas... Vio algo mas.

Tracker volteo, y al ver a su amiga Husky ahí de pie, decidió soltar a Skye y se alejo de ella, dejándola libre.

-Everest, ayudame!- Skye se puso de pie y corrió hacia su compañera. -Tracker... Quiso violarme- llora en su hombro.

-Que? Tracke?- pregunto Everest volteando a ver al chihuahua, luego la expresión en su rostro paso de preocupación a una de enojo, luego se tiro sobre el chihuahua, dejandolo inmóvil. -Eres un miserable!- le grito ella a su rostro. -creí que eras diferente... Me dan ganas de matarte a golpes!-

-Everest... Yo...- el cachorro trato de explicar pero en eso volteo a ver a Skye, la cual mostraba sus ojos llorosos y el miedo que sentía. -Lo siento...- termino de decir, luego cerro sus ojos, esperando a que Everest cumpliera lo que dijo hace un momento.

-Lo sientes? Si claro- dijo ella dispuesta a acabar con la vida del chihuahua, no Estaña pensando con claridad, ella solo quería acabar con el, puso una pata en su garganta mientras de la otra sacaba sus garras. -Adiós... Mejor amigos...- levanto su pata para dar el primer golpe, pero en eso Skye la detuvo.

-Everest, basta... El es mi amigo- dijo la Cockapoo sujetando a la Husky, esta y el chihuahua se sorprendieron por lo que había dicho. -Dejalo... Por favor no te vayas a ensuciar las patas.

-Pero... El intento violarte- dijo Everest aun sujetando la garganta del chihuahua.

-Lo se... Pero no merece morir... Solo dejalo- pidió la pequeña sollozando, Everest obedeció y soltó a Tracker, luego se separo de el, pero aun conservando su mirada furiosa.

-Thank You, Skye- dijo Tracker extendiendo su pata hacia su amiga, pero esta solo le dio la espalda.

-Sigo molesta contigo... Agradece que sigues con vida...- dijo ella seria, luego miro para atrás por ultima vez, mirando a quien ella creía, su nuevo mejor amigo~

**Fin del Flash Back...**

-Estuve a punto de... Violarla, si Everest no hubiera estado ahí... Yo...- decía el pequeño can apartando la mirada de su hermana. -Everest y Skye le contaron todo a Ryder, me puso una sanción de 3 meses de inactividad en la patrulla... Zuma, Marshall, Rocky y Chase me insultaron y me dijeron que era un mal nacido, un idiota, un pervertido... Ellos también estuvieron a punto de golpearme... Skye los detuvo, pero eso no detuvo los insultos... Y tu seguro ahora esta decepcionada de mi...-

-No puede ser posible... Como pudiste convirtirte en un... un... Un maldito violador- dijo la hembra chihuahua furiosa, luego se empezó a acercar a Tracker mientras mostraba sus colmillos.

-Vamos Éster... Yo le prometi a Carlos y a mis amigos que no lo volvería a pasar, me disculpe con Skye y hasta me pusieron un castigo- Explicó Tracker retrocediendo, algo aterrado, pero su hermana seguía avanzando con esa expresión de enojo en su rostro, el chihuahua empezó a llorar y cerro sus ojos, esperando lo peor. -Lo siento...-

En eso Éster se detuvo, bajo la guardia y suspiro, después de relajarse decidió hablar.

-Cuando eramos pequeños me decias de que respetarias a las hembras, que no serias como papá, hasta lo prometiste... pero esto... Esto demuestra que no puedes mantener una promesa- decía la hembra cabizbaja, recordando lo que el padre de los dos solía hacerle a su madre.

-Éster yo...- Tracker se acercó a su hermana pero esta retrosedio.

-Dejame en paz...- se da la vuelta y se sale de la habitación.

Tracker se quedo sentado en el suelo, con una expresión triste en su rostro, reflexionando un poco a cerca de lo que había pasado, Éster le había recordado algo que el prometió cuando era pequeño... Y al parecer tenía razón, no podía mantener una promesa~

Habían pasado unas horas, la hembra se mostraba indiferente hacía su hermano, ignorándolo y pasando de el, por mas que este trataba de hablar, ella se negaba, llegando al punto de encerrarse en la habitación de Tracker. Carlos se dio cuenta de esto y mas temprano que tarde decidió hablar con Éster, esto mientras Tracker permanecía en la sala mirando el techo.

-Éster... Podemos hablar?- preguntó el chico tocando la puerta.

-No estoy de humor para hablar- respondió ella desde adentro.

-Vamos, no me gusta ver a los dos así de tristes- dijo el apoyándose en la puerta. -Solo te pido una cosa... Dale una oportunidad a tu hermano- se separa de la puerta y se va a la sala con Tracker. -No me quiso escuchar, solo espero que arreglen las cosas-

-Gracias de todas formas...- dijo el pequeño cachorro aun triste.

Las horas pasaron, se había hecho de noche y los dos cachorros no habían llegado a nada. Carlos se había quedado dormido en el sofá, ya que Éster no había salido de la habitación en todo el día, ella yacía en su cama improvisada de almohadas, solo mirando una pared, pensado lo que había ocurrido, y también en lo que Carlos le dijo sobre darle una oportunidad a Tracker.

-Éster esta súper enfadada, que puedo hacer para animarla?- se pregunta el pequeño a si mismo mirando el techo. -La verdad no tengo ni idea- cerro sus ojos, dejando escapar una lágrima.

Éster salio de la habitación, suspiro y fue directo a la sala para ver a Tracker.

-Eeeeh Tracky?- pregunto ella un poco nerviosa.

-Eh?- Tracker volteo la mirada y vio a su hermana sentada a su lado. -Ah!- se asusta. -He... Hello-

-Tracker... Estaba pensando en lo ocurrido, no debí ponerme así, no era mi intención asustarte... No pense lo que estaba haciendo- se nota la tristeza en su rostro, apenada y arrepentida de lo que paso. -Lo siento-

-Éster... Yo soy quien lo siente, por intentar aprovecharme de mi amiga... perdón si te decepcione... Pero como dije, ya me disculpe con ella, solo esperó que acepte mi disculpa- dijo el chihuahua tomando las patas de Éster.

-Solo quiero que me prometas una cosa... que sera esta la ultima vez que me entero de que hiciste algo así, ok?- preguntó ella seriamente.

-Te lo prometo Éster, y esta vez si te cumpliré mi promesa- respondió el asintiendo.

-Esperemos que a si sea- dijo ella sonriendo, después se acerco y le dio un beso a su hermano en la frente. -Te perdono por lo que hiciste, es la única oportunidad que te doy, me entiendes?-

-Si si, Don't Worry- dijo el un poco sonrojado por el beso, luego miro para abajo y tomo el control del televisor. -Están pasando una película en el canal 7... Te gustaría verla? para olvidar este Problema-

-Claro!- responde la hembra riendo, después se acomodo para disfrutar de la película.

Tracker encendió el televisor y puso el canal 7 para ver la película, era de Acción y comedia, por lo que los dos se estaban divirtiendo mucho viéndola, los dos se sentían mas relajados, Éster ya no estaba molesta y Tracker ya no se sentía triste, habían resuelto su conflicto.

Cuando la película término, los dos fueron a la habitación para dormir, ya era la 1 AM, por lo que tendrían que descansar, claro, tuvieron que llevarse a Carlos todo somnoliento a su cama para que el también descansara, cuando lo acostaron, cada uno fue a su camita, Tracker se acostó en la suya y Éster igual, pero el chihuahua la vio y noto que esas almohadas en la que ella dormía no era del todo cómoda, lo había notado las noches anteriores, así que se le ocurrió una idea para que su hermana estuviera cómoda.

-Éster, te gustaría dormir conmigo esta noche?- pregunta emocionado. -así como cuando eramos pequeño, recuerdas?-

-Si, lo recuerdo, solía morder tus orejas por las mañanas para despertarte jaja!- bromeo ella, luego se acercó y se acostó a su lado. -Esta cama es cómoda-

-Jeje, Thank You- agradeció Tracker acostándose a su lado. -Good Night-

-Good Night- dijo ella cerrando sus ojos.

Habían pasado sólo unos minutos y los dos parecían estar casi dormidos, Tracker pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido, ahora se sentía mas relajado y sereno. En eso Ester se dio la vuelta al lado contrario, pegando su cola contra la pelvis de Tracker, este abrió sus ojos al sentir eso, al mirar para abajo se sonrojo al notar la cola de su hermana muy cerca de sus partes intimas, dándole unas ideas raras al pequeño.

-Ay no...- dijo el algo temeroso, luego su miembro masculino se fue poniendo erecto, rozando con las nalgas de Éster. -Fuck...-

Éster pese a estar casi dormida, llego a sentir eso, al principio pensó que podría ser otra cosa, pero al no reconocer que podría ser, decidió mover su retaguardia de lado a lado, analizando eso que la tocaba, era largo, un poco húmedo, con la punta un tanto redondeada y a decir verdad, muy suave, y ya que este objeto le rozaba la cola, le gustaba la sensación que le daba acariciarlo contra ella.

-_Que esta haciendo?_\- pensó Tracker sorprendido de lo que su hermana le estaba haciendo de manera inconsciente.

-Aww- gimio ella aun masturbándose con el pene de su hermanito sin que supiera nada.

Tracker suspiro y armado de valor decidió despertarla. -Éster, arriba- le dice al oído.

La cachorra lo escucho y se levanto, un tanto sonrojada y mojada de allá abajo.

-Que pasa Tracker?- pregunto volteando a ver a su hermano.

-Bueno... Digamos que me estabas restregando tu trasero en mi pene- dijo el señalando para abajo, dejando que la chihuahua lo viera.

-Tu... Pene?- su rostro se ruboriza aun mas de lo que ya estaba, luego se da la vuelta avergonzada. -Lo siento, creí que era otra cosa, nunca pensé que seria tu...-

-Tranquila, fue solo un accidente, ahora a dormir- dijo Tracker dándose la vuelta al lado contrario.

-Ok- dijo ella aun avergonzada. -Good Night-

Pasaron los minutos en esa habitación, pero ninguno de los dos canes había logrado consiliar el sueño, Éster solía mirar a Tracker de vez en cuando, este hacia lo mismo, cada uno procurando que el otro ya se hubiera dormido, era una situación mas que incomoda, cada minuto que pasaba parecía ser eterno, y para acabarla de amolar, los dos seguían excitados por lo que hicieron hace solo unos minutos, el chihuahua con ganas de penetrar algo y la hembra con ganas de meterse algo en su interior, así que pues, los dos empezaron a masturbarse para calmar cada uno esas sensaciones y sentimientos que estaban sintiendo.

El chihuahua frotaba su miembro con sus dos patas, mientras su hermana mayor acariciaba su vagina con su patita, metiendo una de sus garras de vez en cuando, los dos gemían en voz baja, pegando sus hocicos contra sus almohadas para ahogar sus excitantes quejas, sin embargo su sentido del oído súper desarrollado les permitía escuchar como el otro gemía del placer, excitandose cada vez mas para continuar.

-Agh- gruño Tracker sintiendo como su pene escurría liquido preseminal, lubricando un poco su masturbacion.

-Ah Oh... Mmmm- gimió la pequeña con la garra aun en su vagina, luego se la llevo a su hocico para lamerla un poco, pero... Ella quería más, miro para atrás y vio a su hermano jugando de la misma manera, ella se dio la vuelta y apego su cuerpo al del macho, abrazandole con las dos patas, el se dio cuenta de eso y volteo la mirada.

-Éster?- se veía confundido, mientras soltaba su miembro.

-Solo quería abrazarte, hermanito~- le respondió en el oído seductoramente, luego fue acercando su pata al miembro del chihuahua, al dar con el, no dudo en masturbarlo lenta y suavemente.

-Yo...- quería decir algo pero Éster le cubrió el hocico, continuando con su juego.

-Shhhhh... No digas nada~- le susurra en el oído, continuando con la estimulación al miembro de Tracker, los movimientos fueron aumentando de velocidad, hasta el punto de provocarle su orgasmo, manchando las sabanas con ese espeso liquido color blanco. -Te gusto eso, hermanito?-

-Yes...- acintio el, luego se dio la vuelta, quedando cara a cara con Éster, los dos se miraron detenidamente, luego se acercó y le robo un beso en los labios, esta no se quejo, solo cerro sus ojos y correspondió el beso, el cual no duro mucho pero si fue lo suficientemente satisfactorio para los dos.

-Gracias...- agradeció ella sonrojada, luego se recostó sobre su almohada mirando pal techo. -Nunca pensé llegar a hacer esto contigo... Sobretodo por lo que paso hace rato- decía poniendo su pata derecha en su frente.

-Lo mismo digo...- respondió el, mientras con su pata iba manoseando la vagina de Éster.

-Hey, que haces?- pregunta exaltada, un poco molesta pero por otro lado dispuesta a seguir.

-Te estoy devolviendo el favor~- respondió con tono burlón, introduciendo una de sus garras en la intimidad de la hembra. -Que mojada estas-

-Ay... Eres un torpe- Rio ella sintiendo sus partes abrirse de tal forma, rodeo a su hermano con su pata y lo acercó mas, este aprovechó que estaba cerca de su torso y empezó a lamerle, chuparle, besarle y morderle los pezones, lo cual le daba mas placer a Éster. -Eso es... Sigue así!- gemía con mas intensidad, retando a su pequeño amante a darle mas.

-Oh si, claro que si- Tracker acepta el reto. -ponte cómoda, te haré disfrutar como nunca-

Éster obedeció y se acomodo con las patitas abiertas, Tracker le robo otro beso apasionado en los labios, cuando se separo empezó a besarle y a lamerlo los pezones una vez mas, después bajo hasta llegar a su vagina, donde siguió masturbándole con su garra. Ah Éster le gustaba disfrutar de lo que su hermanito menor le estaba haciendo, su rostro ruborizado y las lágrimas que soltaba la delataban y revelaban lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Éster... No llores- dijo Tracker mirando para arriba, guiñando un ojo para ella.

-De acuerdo...- respondió pasando su pata por sus ojos para secar sus lágrimas. -Es sólo que... Esto es muy... Dulce de tu parte- baja las orejas.

-Todo por mi Hermana mayor- dijo el sonriendo, después bajo su hocico hacia la entre pierna de ella, la empezó a olfatear, deleitándose con el cálido aroma de esa zona. -Ready? Go!- dijo el dispuesto a darle un buen sexo oral, empezando por lamerse la con delicadeza.

-Awwww!- gimió ella alzando la voz, mala idea, pues el sonido había despertado a Carlos.

-Que Pedo?- preguntó el chico selvático levantándose, el cuarto estaba oscuro, así que no vio absolutamente nada. -Meh...- se recostó nuevamente quedándose dormido otra vez.

-Casi casi...- dijo Éster con el corazón acelerado, esto mientras su pata tocaba la de Tracker, quedando como 2 manos agarrándose una enfrente de la otra.

-habra que guardar mas silencio- dijo Tracker suspirando, luego continuo con lo suyo.

Cada lamida que le daba a su querida hermana le era muy placentero, tanto para el como para Éster, ella gemía y gemía, cubriendo su hocico para evitar alzar la voz otra vez.

Poco después de eso Tracker se separó de la vagina de Éster, ella le miro extrañada y un tanto confundida, iba a preguntar algo, pero después Tracker se subió en ella y le dio otro beso en el hocico, eso y rozando su pene contra su vagina, dando a entender que esto estaría por terminar pronto.

-Seguro que quieres esto?- pregunta ella separándose del beso.

-Claro, como negarme a los encantos de mi hermana?- pregunta el restregandole su miembro a Éster.

-Awwww, que lindo- dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla, le devolvió el beso, y continuaron. -Solo se gentil conmigo~-

Tracker asintió, después empujo su pelvis contra la vagina de la cachorra, introduciendo su miembro con suma delidacesa, no quería lastimar a su hermana, así que tendría que irse con cuidado. Ya adentro de ella, empezó a mover sus caderas de adelante atrás, sacando y metiendo su miembro lentamente.

-Ay Tracky...- gimió la hembra, abrazando la cintura de Tracker con sus patas traseras mientras con las delanteras le acariciaba la espalda.

-Ayayayayay- dijo el cerrando sus ojos complacido, sintiendo un gran placer al tener su miembro siendo frotado por la vagina húmeda y delicada de su hermana. -Te Amo~- pega su frente contra la de ella.

-Yo también Te Amo~- decía ella entre gemidos. -Ah si... Mmmm... Vamos Tracker... Me gusta mucho esto-

-Yes... Ah mi también me esta gustando- va aumentando la velocidad al movimiento de sus caderas, dándole mas embestidas, metiendo y sacando su pene continuamente.

El sonido de los huevos de Tracker chocando contra las nalgas de Éster se hizo mas intenzo, llegando al punto de despertar a Carlos, pero para suerte de ellos, el chico había metido su cabeza por debajo de su almohada, callando así todo sonido externo, que conveniente, no creen?

-Tracker...- dijo Éster. -hagas lo que hagas... No te vayas a venir dentro... Please- suplico ella acariciando la mejilla del pequeño.

-Ok, como tu quieras- responde Tracker. -Aunque... Ya se me ocurrió otra idea- empieza a disminuir la velocidad de sus embestidas, posiblemente para aumentar el tiempo y así disfrutar lo poco que le queda de diversión.

-_Bueno... La verdad a sido una noche muy divertida, nunca pense que llegaría a Cojer con mi propio hermano, y menos que el me quitaría la virginidad... A sido un perrito muy bueno, creo que se lo merese~_\- pensaba Éster cerrando sus ojos, imaginando como eran los dos cuando vivían en México, recordando los buenos momentos, cuando jugaban todo el día y se divertían, antes de que Tracker fuera a la selva a vivir con Carlos, todos esos recuerdos le hacían saber a Éster que su Hermano era lo mas presiado que tenia en este mundo, y esta noche los dos se lo están demostrando el uno al otro de la mejor manera.

-Creo que ya me voy a venir- dijo Tracker anunciando su clímax.

El termino dando una ultima embestida antes de sacar su pene, cuando lo hizo empezó a frotarlo contra la vagina de Éster, como si estuviera masturbándose con ella... El no pudo aguantar mas y liberó una gran cantidad de semen enzima de su vagina y parte de sus caderas, Éster gemía al tener ese cálido líquido sobre ella, coloco una pata sobre sus partes y empezó a masturbarse para darse mas placer.

-Creo que... Aquí terminamos... No?- pregunto Tracker sentado y jadeando.

-Por esta noche si...- responde Éster igual de cansada por el esfuerzo físico. -Me gustaría hacerlo mas seguido- dijo con voz seductora.

-Lo haremos tantas veces quieras, como dije hace rato, todo por mi hermana- respondió el acostándose a un lado de la chihuahua, esta le rodeo con sus patitas, abrazándole con fuerza y amor, Tracker correspondió el abrazo, juntando sus cuerpos una vez mas.

-Gracias... No deberíamos bañarnos? No me gustaría oler a semen mañana- pregunto ella mirando para abajo, viendo su vagina cubierta como si fuese un Pay cremoso.

-Claro, además, creo que Carlos podría molestarse- Tracker aceptó a la propuesta de su hermana, los dos fueron al baño para darse una ducha juntos con agua tibia.

Éster frotaba sus patas con sus cuerpo mientras Tracker se limpiaba el pecho, luego los dos se pegaron una vez mas y se dieron otro beso, limpiándose con jabón a si mismos, claro, sin desaprovechar que ya estaban ahí, siguieron con sus tocamientos, Tracker acariciándole las Nalgas a Éster, y ella le besaba el cuello.

Sin duda los dos estaban complacidos por el momento que habían compartido minutos antes, Tracker sacio sus ganas de tener sexo con alguien, no fue con quien el pensó hacerlo pero al menos lo hizo, y Éster ahora se sentía mas relajada y menos estresada, al parecer esta visita a la casa de su hermano si sirvió para liberarla de la tensión después de todo~

A la mañana siguiente, todo era normal, Tracker estaba en su cama todo dormido, pero a su lado estaba Éster abrazándole, la luz del sol entraba por la ventana, iluminando la habitación, pero sobretodo a Tracker y Éster, ya que el rayo de los les daba directamente a ellos. El chihuahua despertó, se estiro mientras bostezaba, luego de eso miro a su hermana, la cual hizo lo mismo que el. Éster miro a su hermano, sonrió al ver que el estuviera feliz, la noche anterior fue una muy especial para ellos, y por lo que había dicho, esa no seria la ultima vez.

-Good Morningh- dijo Tracker sonriendo, se acerco a su hermana y le dio un tierno beso en el hocico, ella cerro sus ojos, disfrutando de esa muestra de cariño de parte de su hermanito.

-Buenos días- dijo ella separándose del beso, luego se puso de pie para ir a la cocina, no sin antes mover su retaguardia de lado a lado, provocando un poco a Tracker.

El cachorro sonrió, luego se dejo caer en su cama otra vez.

En eso Carlos despertó, se levanto de la cama estirándose y bostezando. -Buenos días Tracker, al final se resolvió lo de Éster?- pregunto tallando sus ojos.

-Oh Si~ lo hicimos~- respondió el cachorro volteando a ver a su dueño.

Los dos se levantaron y fueron a la cocina, donde Éster estaba apuntó de hacer el desayuno.

-Buenos días, muchachos- saludo ella sonriendo.

-Buenas Éster, como te sientes?- preguntó el chico tomando haciento en la mesa que estaba a pocos metros.

-Pues la verdad bien, Tracker y yo logramos arreglar el problema entre nosotros- respondió ella. -Ahora me siento mas tranquila y relajada, no solo por lo que hablamos... Sino porque después dormimos juntos, como cuando eramos pequeños-

-Me parece bien- dijo Carlos contento de oír eso, luego le empezó a acariciar la cabeza a Tracker, el cual le agradeció el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yes, ahora que mi hermana ya esta mas tranquila, supongo que ahora no estará tan estresada por no encontrar trabajo, verdad- dijo Tracker mirando a su hermana, recordando lo que de verdad hicieron anoche.

-Esperemos que no Jeje- dijo ella guiñándole un ojo, luego se dio la vuelta para preparar el desayuno de los tres.

**Un tiempo después...**

Pasaron unos días desde aquella noche, Tracker y Éster seguían en su pequeña e incestuosa relación, solo se daban cariños y acaricia cuando Carlos no los estaba viendo, siendo muy discretos en donde y como harían sus Cositas... Sin embargo todo llegaria a su final, el día en el que Éster tenia que partir llego, la chihuahua tuvo que dejar a su hermano para volver a México, claro, no sin antes jugar un poco...

-Ay Tracker~ no es momento para hacer esto~- decía ella con la lengua de fuera mientras Tracker la sugetaba contra el muro, penetrando su vagina una vez mas.

-Ya casi término, espera~- dijo el haciendo un esfuerzo para terminar lo mas antes posible.

Cuando Tracker termino de darle duro, saco su pene y empezó a masturbarse, Éster se separó de el y agacho, para así chuparle el pene, el cachorro no aguabro mas y término viniendose en su hocico, dejando la lengua de ella completamente blanca.

-Gracias por la leche- agradeció ella tragando todo, luego se acercó al espejo para arreglarse un poco el pelo.

-De nada, quien sabe cuando vuelva a verte Jeje- dijo el chihuahua aun cansado por el esfuerzo físico, en eso su herma se acercó y le dio un ultimo beso en el hocico.

-Tracky... Podemos tener sexo cuando nos volvamos a ver?- pregunto ella dando una leve risita.

-Si eso quieres... Si- respondió el asintiendo, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su querida hermana mayor.

Luego de eso los dos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la salida, afuera estaba Carlos en su Jeep esperando a Éster, el chico se había ofrecido a llevar a la pequeña al aeropuerto, por lo que ya tenía propagado su vehículo.

-Adiós Tracker, espero verte pronto... Ya sabes para que- susurro ella guiñando un ojos. -esperó que se arregle eso con tu amiga Skye-

-Lo mismo digo, y yo espero que logres conseguir trabajo, cualquier cosa estaré aquí para ti... A parte del ya sabes que- dijo el susurrando, luego abrazo a Éster, esta devolvió el abrazo. -Good Bye-

Los dos cachorros se separaron, Éster fue a con Carlos y se subió con el a su Jeep.

-Adiós Tracker, volvere en la noche!- se despidió Carlos encendiendo el motor del vehículo, luego acelero, alejándose del lugar.

Tracker se quedo solo en la cabaña, se quedo un rato mirando hacia donde su dueño y su hermana se habían ido, luego una lágrima broto de su ojo y escurrió por su mejilla hasta caer al suelo.

Tracker se dio la vuelta y entró a la cabaña, estaba sólo, así que podría aprovechar para jugar o ver algo en Netflix, pero no, el sólo fue a su habitación para acostarse en su cama, se puso los audífonos y empezó a escuchar un poco de Chillout; un genero musical muy tranquilo y sereno, al cachorro le gustaba escuchar esa musica en estos momentos tan melancólicos, pero aún así se sentía feliz, no sólo por el hecho de haber tenido sexo con su propia hermana, sino por haber estado con ella después un largo tiempo de no verla, ahora la hembra se había ido otra vez, pero muy pronto se verán nuevamente, para compartir mas momentos románticos entre hermanos~

**Epilogo...**

Después de que pasaran los 3 meses de sanción de Tracker, este pudo regresar a Bahía Aventura para ver a sus amigos, sobretodo a Skye, la cual logró perdonar al Chihuahua, volviendo a ser amigos una vez mas, claro, fue la única, pues el resto del equipo seguía teniéndole rencor al chihuahua, pero ya no tanto, así que es un avance para Tracker.

Éster por su parte también mejoró un poco su situación: consiguió trabajo de camarera en un pequeño restaurante de comida casera, o Fonda como dirían los mexicanos, no le pagan mucho pero si lo suficiente para que no se muera de hambre.

Por otro lado, sus padres le permitieron volver a casa ahora que tiene trabajo, lo cual alegro mucho a la cachorra... Como dijimos anteriormente, visitar a su hermanito si sirvió para des estresarla.

Y bueno, que fue lo que ocurrió después? Pues al parecer ninguno de los dos mentía cuando dijeron que tendrían sexo cuando se volvieran a ver, pues ahora cada vez que uno va a visitar al otro, terminan teniendo sexo, incluyendo días festivos, como el Día de muertos, Navidad, año nuevo, el cumpleaños de los dos, San Valentin, etc etc etc. Hasta la fecha nadie se a enterado de esta relación incestuosa, y es mejor así, unas cosas es mejor dejarlas en secreto Jeje, estos dos cachorros si que saben divertirse~

**Fin...**


End file.
